


Storm Cat

by NissaFox



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 8059, Alternative Universe Kinda, Box Weapons (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Cat, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Slow Burn, human turns to cat, not furries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NissaFox/pseuds/NissaFox
Summary: Once baseball season ended Yamamoto started to volunteer at an animal shelter as a distraction from his overwhelming baseball withdrawals. Everything was normal until he offered to look after an injured cat. He didn't expect the cat to transform into a human. Now he is intent on helping him find his family despite the cat pushing him away and telling him it's dangerous. How was he supposed to know the cat was talking about returning to a mafia family?
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Storm Cat

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I'm posting this before it's ready.

Working in an animal shelter may have been hard, but it was certainly more rewarding then Yamamoto would have expected. Afterall, we’ve come to the depressing part of the year when the days have grown colder and when the leaves start to fall to become a gross dry nest for bugs. This was the time of year Yamamoto felt the emptiness.

The Autumn tournament was over so that meant baseball season was over too. It meant that the baseball club’s activities were closed temporarily. They had a party at Yamamoto’s dad’s sushi restaurant, TakeSushi, as their last bash till the foreseeable future. It was also when his teammates expressed concern for Yamamoto. They were all worried whether he was going to make it or not without baseball. There have been times Yamamoto didn’t think he would make it without his favorite hobby/lifeblood. Baseball was the thing that Yamamoto poured most of his heart and effort into. Everything else is just meaningless in comparison. He reassured his teammates that he would be fine and laughed about how they were so serious.

He lasted three days before the strain of not playing baseball left him as an empty husk, and that was with him still visiting the batting cages at night. It turned out that he was not fine. Not fine at all. He was barely hanging in there before his baseball manager took notice of the dark circles under his eyes, and his usual bright smile turning dim. That was when she suggested to him that he do some community service to help him take his mind off things and so he would have something to do after school since it was obvious that Yamamoto was just going to mope around or cry over recorded baseball games rather than study. 

The animal shelter was a good fit for Yamamoto. Taking care of animals wasn’t the same as baseball, not even close, but he always loved animals. It was also really cool to see that his female classmates that usually crowded around him to talk about baseball also liked to hang out at the animal shelter. It looks like they have a lot of things in common.

It looked like they liked animals so much that they visited the animal shelter frequently after school, insisting they walk with Yamamoto, and fawned over every animal he was taking care of. They wouldn’t exactly adopt the animals, but they would watch Yamamoto give affection to the dogs that needed more than they got in the shelter. That wasn’t entirely true though, there was a moment where Yamamoto helped one of his classmates adopt a cat. The entire time her friends were muttering about how her parents were going to kill her when they found out. Yamamoto wanted to say something, but it wasn’t really his business. It would just be sad to see if the cat lost it’s new home to be brought back to the shelter. So far he hasn’t seen the cat again after it left. He didn’t want any animal in that shelter to go to an unloved home. Hopefully that’s a good sign.

Since the girls that were in his class were so excitable about the animals they always complimented how hard of a worker he was for being in charge of so many. He liked their enthusiasm a lot and he liked it even more when they were directed at specific animals. Today it was about the cat that was just brought in.

“Is he going to be alright?” One of the girls asked, now holding a small mutt in her hands who was desperately trying to wiggle out of her grip to lick her face.

“He’s still being treated.” Yamamoto said, grateful that the veterinary clinic next door was affiliated with them and was treating the poor cat that was brought in. That silver furred cat looked like he had been put through a number. The couple that brought him in reported that they found him like that, bloody, and unconscious in the back of their pickup truck. He might have been attacked by dogs, or maybe abused by previous owners Yamamoto theorized without saying it outloud, but he didn’t know how he would get in the truck. He didn’t need his classmates to worry about him as much as he was. He didn’t want to be the ones to stress them out.

“He’s going to be alright if Yamamoto takes care of him.” Another one of his classmates reassured her friend.

“Right, he’s been in there for a while so I should check up on him.” Yamamoto said, looking for an excuse to visit the injured cat that has been bothering him since he came in. “You will be fine on your own, right? Take all the time you need and let one of my coworkers know if you plan to adopt.” He turned around one more time to give them a big smile.

His classmates smiled widely at him before he turned his back on them and heard a whisper of them complaining that they were being left alone by him and were only there to see him. They flatter him too much, but he did feel guilty for leaving them a bit early. He was the one that was showing off the animals that they may potentially adopt, but he just couldn’t get that cat out of his head. He was used to seeing injured animals brought in and honestly, despite liking cats too, he was more of a dog person or maybe even a bird person despite him only taking care of birds a few times before they were transferred somewhere else that could take better care of them. Still, the fragile looking cat kept reappearing in his mind. It felt like there was an energy that was just drawing him in. Maybe he was a cat person after all.

Yamamoto pushed past the white double doors of the pet clinic to see his supervisor, Lancia hovering over the young sleeping cat on the cold metal examination table, freshly bandaged up, smaller cuts that couldn’t be wrapped stopped bleeding. There was an especially ugly wound that Yamamto noticed before in an awkward place on the upper right side of his chest. It looks like they managed to patch it up despite the position.

He stood next to him and watched the cat’s stomach rise and fall. Yamamoto observed every detail of the small animal on the examination table. The most fitting thing that Yamamoto could describe him as is beautiful. If he weren’t injured he could win cat shows...were cat shows a thing? No one could deny his beauty, but there was something about him that seemed strange. He couldn’t tell why, but he looked strange. His silver fur was something he has never seen before, a light grey that was shiny and reflected the bright lights of the room. Some of his fur was darker, making a design, with a little power of imagination it looked like flames. His ears were a bit on the large side and there were a few small holes at the tops of his right ear, barely visible, as if it were pierced. Despite the ears being large they didn’t look disproportionate to his body.

He looked like he was going to be okay, but he wasn’t sure how good his eyes were for that kind of thing considering he wasn’t exactly a veterinarian. Lanica glanced over and regarded Yamamoto’s worried expression. “He’s stable.” His supervisor reassured him. “He was conscious just a moment ago, but it seems like he’s just wiped out.”

Yamamoto nodded and sighed in relief. His signature smile stretched across his face. He had to resist the urge to reach down and pet the small cat’s soft fur. He didn’t want to risk waking him up.

“We were just discussing who was going to take this little guy home since he can’t stay here by himself overnight.”

Yamamoto’s heart pounded. He looked at the silver cat once more before walking out of the room with his cell phone in hand. It was worth a shot. He dialed his dad’s number. Hopefully he wasn’t too busy running the restaurant.

“Yo Takeshi, are you calling to tell me that you’re going to be late tonight?” His dad guessed as soon as he answered the phone. He was used to Yamamoto hanging out with his teammates after school, but it’s going to be a while until Yamamoto starts to do that again since he doesn’t talk to his teammates as much since club activities ended. This was a much larger request.

“No.” Yamamoto denied. “I was just calling to ask you if I can take an injured cat in for a little bit.”

There was a moment of silence, a pause, one, two, three seconds long before a sigh on the other end of the receiver. “You know that our sushi restaurant is downstairs, right? Having a cat isn’t exactly up to code.” Yamamoto’s dad deadpanned. “Fine, I can’t say no to you. You can take care of the cat, but only if it stays in your room and doesn’t go into the restaurant. You can take him out after we close up or before we open and make sure you clean up after it.”

“Thank you.” Yamamoto rushed out before ending the call and throwing open the double doors to the clinic again, causing the vet assistant to flinch.

“I can take him.” Yamamoto announced. He looked back at the cat who hadn't stirred despite Yamamoto being louder since coming back inside.

Lanica and the vet assistant looked up at him in shock. “Yamamoto, are you sure you can handle it? I know you’ve helped injured animals before, but this time you’ll be taking care of one by yourself without any help.”

It’s true that Yamamoto never had his own pet before considering his dad’s line of work so he didn’t know how much he or his room could accommodate for a small animal. Still, cats are on the low maintenance side and from the looks of this cat it’s probably going to mostly sleep and if he wasn’t then that meant Yamamoto could have more fun with him.

Plus, there was just something about this cat that made him want to take care of him. Like taking care of him was going to lead to something big, something important. Yamamoto isn’t one to question his instincts. He preferred to jump in head first.

“I can handle it. Please let me take him.” Yamamoto said, dipping his head slightly. His supervisor clapped him on the back with a smile. He scooped the cat up, the cat waking up in shock, and handed him to Yamamoto.

Yamamoto held him up delicately so that he could get a better look at him. The cat yawned and opened up it’s large eyes and stared at the boy holding him. That’s another weird thing about this cat. The size of his eyes, and now that they were open Yamamoto could see their cloudy green color. What a strange color. He hasn’t seen it often on cats.

“Alright, it’s gonna be you and me, Little Buddy.” Yamamoto said, trying the nickname out. He wasn’t sure what to name him, but he decided that he’ll come up with one once he lives with him for a bit. That was one of the fun things about working in an animal shelter, naming the strays. He smiled widely at him with excitement.

The cat, did the cat just roll his eyes? There was no way that was possible, but it sure was funny. Yamamoto laughed and held him close in his arms. The cat struggled slightly before stopping, probably in pain from his injuries. “Take it easy.” Yamamoto whispered, running a hand over his back, the only part of the cat that wasn’t injured which was strange considering how the front of his body looked like he was in an epic battle with a rabid racoon. The cat seemed to have quite a personality. This was going to be fun.

“You two look good together.” Lania commented as if surprised. Looking good with an animal doesn’t mean that he would automatically be good at taking care of him though. Even Yamamoto knew that. Take Lancia as an example. He’s a scary looking dude. It’s the reason why Yamamoto is usually the one to talk to the ‘customers’ coming in, looking for a new member of their family. Running an animal shelter would be the last thing you’d think a guy looking like that would do. He looks like he would be in the mafia, but instead he is here looking after an injured cat to make sure he’s okay. He doesn’t look great with cute animals, but he sure does know how to take care of them.

“Let me get you some spare supplies we have lying around. Let me get you a box and some blankets for him, food, bowls, a litter box, cat litter, toys.” He listed as if thinking what else to give him in real time. That’s a lot of stuff to carry, it’s a good thing Yamamoto brought his backpack. He didn’t have a lot of school notes so it left him plenty of space for supplies.

Yamamoto shoved bowls and food in his bag, taking things out and repositioning them to make them take up less space before shoving in a small bag of kitty litter and struggling to pull the zipper up. During that time Little Buddy paced around, from the door to Yamamoto and back again, limping and meowing. Lancia bent down to try to pick him up to prevent him from moving so much, but in retaliation the cat swiped a claw at him and hissed. This cat sure was talkative. Hopefully his dad wouldn’t get mad if he gets too loud. Lanica got the message, raising his hands up in apology as the cat lied down and flicked it’s tail back and forth, watching Yamamoto wrestle with his bag intently.

As soon as he managed to pull the zipper up all the way he bent down, scooped the cat up and put him inside the box that the vet fetched for him. The cat meowed and hissed in objection, attempting to jump out before grimacing from pain and lying down where the blankets bunched the most.

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay?” Lanica asked again, glancing at the cat in the box whose tail was whipping in irritation. “It isn’t too late to back out now.”

Yamamoto shook his head. “I really want to do this.” He smiled widely, reaching a hand into the box which the cat swiped at before it even made contact with him. “Would it be okay if I leave first so I could take him home?” Lancia nodded and held the door open for him.

The walk home could have been better. It took Yamamoto a while to figure out how to carry the litter box and the box with Little Buddy in it at the same time. His posture could have been better with the heavy backpack weighing him down, and Little Buddy had plenty to complain about since he kept getting jostled around. At one point he even spoke his thoughts, meowing loudly at a particularly rough jostle that caused Yamamoto to apologize like the cat would understand him.

Yamamoto entered through the backdoor which was probably left open for him so that he didn’t have to carry the cat into the restaurant itself. His dad was way smarter than he was. He managed to carry everything up the stairs in one trip, dropping the litter box and backpack full of supplies on the floor as soon as he managed to close the door behind him. He scooped Little Buddy out of the box he was carrying him in, who meowed in surprise, before dropping back first onto his bed with him in his arms.

“This room is going to be your home for a while, okay?” Yamamoto said, running his fingers through the cat’s fur. It was seriously weird that his back didn’t have any injuries. There were bandages wrapped around him for the injuries on his belly, but his back was untouched. The cat wiggled out of Yamamoto’s arms and leaped onto the floor. He grimaced from the shock running up his injured legs and limped over to the bedroom door and meowed.

“You can’t go out.” Yamamoto said. “I’ll get in trouble.”

The cat narrowed his eyes at him. Could a cat really be able to comprehend what he was saying enough to react that way? What a smart cat! Taking care of such a smart cat was going to be fun. It was like having a conversation with him, one Little Buddy was not happy about, but it was still like a conversation. Does he dare try to teach the cat tricks? Does he dare get close to this cat before he gets better and has to be put up for adoption? He already felt himself getting attached.

He didn’t have a lot of time to think about it since the cat was already on the move again. He trotted towards his cluttered desk, limping the entire walk. He looked over to Yamamoto before leaping onto the swivel chair, making it move a full rotation before leaping onto the table itself only knocking down a few pieces of paper. For an injured cat he sure was agile. Yamamoto probably should stop him. He stood up off his bed and walked over to him. Little Buddy now had a pencil in his mouth. Yamamoto tugged it free from him causing him to hiss.

“Don’t chew on those.” Yamamoto said calmly, scratching behind Little Buddy’s ear. “Act like that and no one is going to adopt you. You may be my little buddy, but if you are so rebellious no one else will be your friend.” The cat hissed and swiped at him, making him retract his hand quickly, but not before nails made contact with his calloused hands, only breaking a little skin.

“Little Buddy is not a fitting name for you at all.” Yamamoto laughed, bringing his hand to his face and sucking where the claws made contact. The cat ignored him, making a move towards another pencil. Before he could even manage to hold it in his mouth Yamamoto managed to grab the pencil before him. The cat hissed again before the strangest thing that Yamamoto has ever seen in his life happened. Bright red flames aggressively started to shoot out from the cat’s ears. Yamamoto jumped back in shock before they could touch him. The cat looked just as surprised as he was, eyes wide open. The cat went to touch his ear with his paw, and his whiskers twitched.

Many questions appeared in Yamamoto’s head at the same time. What breed of cat is this where he could just shoot strange flames out of his ears? Why were the flames red? Was this normal? He never had a cat, but he never saw the ones at the shelter act like this. This was super interesting.

His flames didn’t seem to be hurting him and now that he looked at it, his flames kind of looked like fur. Were they even really flames? Yamamoto reached out testingly and Little Buddy stayed still, allowing him to touch him without protest for the first time. He felt no heat coming off them, so he dared to touch them. It wasn’t like anything he has ever felt before. They weren’t solid like fur and they didn’t burn him, but he felt energy coming from them. Energy he couldn’t touch or harness or even understand. Oh well, it didn’t hurt so it must be safe.

Yamamoto scooped up the cat who yelped in surprise. “Neat trick,” Yamamoto said, smiling. “But you can’t do that when my dad meets you. You may scare him.” There was a moment of silence before Little Buddy meowed exasperated and the flames died down. Seriously, could this cat understand everything that he was saying?

Yamamoto plopped down on his bed bringing his knees up and putting the cat on his stomach. He reached up and grabbed the TV remote. He could play with Little Buddy later, but he should be resting. And what better way to relax for a cat than sitting down with a human and watching TV? Yamamoto was already excited to see the baseball game he recorded. It was almost 7:00 and he was planning to watch it earlier. It seemed like he spent longer at the animal shelter then he thought and carrying all the supplies took longer than he expected. At least now he had someone to watch the game with even if he was only a cat. The cat already proved to be pretty smart so as the game went on he explained the rules to him. He seemed to not care at all though. He was too busy staring at the table at Yamamoto’s bedside with narrowed eyes. At least now he was letting him touch him, stroking his fur and petting him behind his big ears.

It would have been a calm evening of baseball and cuddling, but after a few minutes of him stroking the cat’s fur as he slept the flames ignited in his ears again as he woke up, surprised. He ignited in a big red flame the size of a campfire that moved in a weird dance and Yamamoto started to sweat in shock. He really wasn’t sure what to do. The fire was just like the fire from before, it didn’t burn him. He just didn’t know what to do with it.

He looked over to Little Buddy for a suggestion, but he seemed just as confused as he was. He started to expand and after a brief hesitation he lifted Little Buddy off his stomach and placed him on the bed, giving him some space. Afterall, it seemed that Little Buddy wasn’t Little Buddy anymore. Heck he wasn’t even a cat anymore. Standing on his knees on his bed was a stark naked boy that looked around his age.

The boy lifted his hands and stared down at them, squeezing them open and close in complete shock. He looked down at his body and as soon as he noticed his naked glory he curled up to hide, his body and face turning a light pink color. He looked over at Yamamoto who had his mouth hanging open with shock that may have matched his ex-cat’s.

Yamamoto watched in confusion and didn’t dare say a word. What does one say when their cat turns into a teenage boy? The strange boy looked just like the cat in a way. He had the same colored eyes and the same silver hair. His hair was just longer now obviously, reaching his chin and it was parted in the middle. It looked like it was still soft and Yamamoto had to fight the urge to reach over and touch him to see if it felt the same. To see if he was still his cat.

“Ummm,” The boy started, voice cracking slightly, testing out his voice. “Do you have any old clothes you wouldn’t mind giving to me?” He could speak!

“Uhhh,” Yamamoto started before his mind caught up. “Little Buddy?”

The boy clicked his tongue. “Stop calling me that.” He seemed to have decided that sitting around wasn’t doing anything for him and that he had to expose himself even for a moment if he wanted to get anything done. He reached over to the box that acted as his bed when he was still cat sized and grabbed the blanket, wrapping it around his thin waist.

“Clothes would seriously be great right now.” The boy tried again insistently through gritted teeth, seeming to lose patience with the boy sitting in front of him with his mouth hanging open. “I know you are in shock. I’m surprised too, but I really need to get going.”

This guy was not acting cute. There was no mistaking that this was Little Buddy. Shit, how was he so endearing? How was it that the cat Yamamoto was taking care of ended up being his type? But he was a cat so he wasn’t exactly an option.

“No way, look at you.” Yamamoto said. The boy blushed and turned around so that his back was to Yamamoto. “Pervert?” The boy mumbled more to himself than to Yamamoto as if trying to assess his situation.

“You’re literally bleeding.” Yamamoto elaborated. It was true. Little Buddy grew, but so did his injuries. All the bandages that were around his cat form came undone and since the cuts expanded the scabs broke and were now bleeding again.

“I’m fine, I just need to get back to my boss.” He said. “He may be in danger.” Losing patience he opened Yamamto’s closet without permission and started to rifle through his clothes to find something that may fit him. He was a bit shorter than Yamamoto and thinner so there weren't many options. When he finally found something he reached up to unhook it from the hanger, but it was stuck. He wrestled with it momentarily before his leg gave out and he had to grab on to the door frame to prevent him from falling to the floor.

“Who are you planning to protect like that?” Yamamoto asked, walking towards him.

“Shut up.” The boy responded through gritted teeth.

Yamamoto sighed and lifted the boy off the door frame and repositioned him in a bridal style hold.

“What are you doing?!?” The boy hissed, flailing. “You really are a pervert, aren’t you?!”

“Keep it down or my dad will hear you.” Yamamoto said in a hushed tone, tightening his grip to prevent him from falling. “You really don’t like being held, huh Little Buddy?”

He put him down on his bed before walking back over to his closet and yanking out the shirt the boy was attempting to get.

“Stop calling me that.” The boy said, waiting obediently, catching the shirt and then sweatpants that were thrown at him.

“I didn’t decide what to name you yet.” Yamamto said. “What would you name a cat that shoots flames out of his ears and that can turn into a human?” He said it in such a serious tone that the question just hung in the air for a few moments.

The boy stopped putting on the sweatpants in favor of staring at him. “Are you messing with me?”

“Don’t put that on yet. I need to rebandage your cuts. Don’t want you to get blood on that too.” He said bending down and rifling through his dirty closet for his first aid kit as the cat looked down at where he was sitting and grimaced with slight guilt.

Yamamoto found the first aid kit buried under his old backpack that was crammed with failed test sheets and incomplete homework assignments that he was hiding from his dad from last year. He hasn’t used it in a while. Hopefully nothing in there expired, but expired medicine didn’t mean it was bad.

The teenager on his bed clicked his tongue again. Yamamoto was sure that if he was still a cat his tail would be flicking back and forth in irritation like how he did before.

“And I’m not messing with you. I don’t know how you turned into a human, but my supervisor will get upset with me if you get hurt.” Yamamoto said.

The boy gripped his hand in a fist and gritted his teeth. “I don’t give a shit about your damn scary looking supervisor.” He said. “ I need to get back to my family.” 

Yamamoto looked at him as he sat next to him, kit now on his lap. His thumbs flicked open the latches and his hands hovered over the little red box’s contents. “Oh, you aren’t a stray?” He asked quizzically. He thought back to how injured he was when he came in. If he wants to get back to his family then maybe he wasn’t being abused by them. He must be scared from being away from home. Maybe he was just retaliating against Yamamoto because he wasn’t part of his family and he’s on guard. Granted he was cute when he was fighting him too. “I’m a little disappointed now since part of me wanted to keep you, Little Buddy.” He wasn’t lying. His mind glossed over it a few times while the cat was allowing him to touch him. Yamamoto didn’t expect to get so attached to him either. It’s been less than a day and he was already dreading the idea of being apart from him.

The boy tensed up at that and rolled his eyes. He really was rolling his eyes after all. “Sorry to disappoint you.” He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Yamamoto paused what he was doing. “Wait, if you aren’t a stray, do you have a name?”

“Geez, you don’t seriously think I’m actually a cat do you?” The boy asked. Yamamoto put a cotton ball on an open bottle of hydrogen peroxide and turned the bottle over slightly to cover the cotton ball with the clear liquid. Yamamoto grabbed a hold of the boy’s hand and reached over to blot at the bloody gash on his arm before the boy pulled his arm away. “I can take care of myself.” He said, holding his hand out, expecting Yamamoto to hand the cotton ball to him. Yamamoto looked at him with an expression that resembled pity.

“Sorry, it’s gonna sting a little. I won’t deny that you’re a smart cat, but let me handle this.” Yamamoto said. “Please, let me help you.”

The boy groaned exasperatedly. “I knew it. You really are an idiot.”

“Right, right, you really aren’t cute, Little Buddy.”

“I said stop calling me that!” He roared.

Yamamoto reached his hand over to pat his head, but his hand was immediately swatted away the moment it made contact. His hair wasn’t cat fur, but it was still incredibly soft. “You’re going to make my dad come up here. I really don’t want to explain to him why there is a naked guy in my room.” Yamamoto complained. “And I’ll stop calling you Little Buddy once you tell me your name.”

The boy groaned. “I don’t plan on telling you my name since I think it’s best that you forget about me.”

“How am I supposed to forget about you?” And how am I supposed to help you find your family if I don’t even know your name?”

There was silence before the cat boy broke it in a low grumble. “You’re not going to help me find my family. It’s too dangerous.”

“Maybe for a cat, but I’m human.” Yamamoto laughed. “If you don’t at least tell me your name then I’m going to come up with an even more embarrassing nickname.” He threatened, grabbing hold of his arm once again with less protest this time as he dabbed the open cuts with the wet cotton ball.

The boy didn’t say anything.

“Honey?” Yamamoto tried.

“Sweetie?” He tried again.

“Snug–” He started before getting cut off with a “Do you ever shut up?!”

The boy grimaced from a jolt of pain that came as punishment for him exploding at him before groaning in annoyance. “Fine, you win. My name is Gokudera Hayato.”

“Hayato.” Yamamoto tried the name out on his tongue. “What a strange name for a cat.”

Gokudera clicked his tongue again. “Why do I keep on telling you I’m not a cat? You don’t seem to get it.” He sighed. “And don’t use my given name like that. You don’t know me.”

Yamamoto smiled and ran a hand through his hair which was, once again, immediately brushed off by Gokudera’s free hand. “It’s weird to call a cat by his surname.”

Yamamoto lost track of how many times Hayato clicked his tongue. He didn’t need him to say the next words that he has been saying on repeat. He wasn’t a cat he kept saying. He kept saying it, but he sure kept on acting like one.

“Well, don’t get used to saying it. I’m out of here as soon as we're finished here.” Gokudera grumbled. “You’re a normal citizen so my boss would be upset with me if I bothered you any more than I already have.”

“I have questions though.” Yamamoto said, unspooling the ace bandages and starting to wrap Hayato’s arm.

“And I don’t have answers.” Gokudera snapped.

“Just indulge me.” Yamamoto pleaded. “Your ears were literally on fire earlier and you turned into a human. I think I deserve some answers.”

“Fine, I don’t think you are smart enough to comprehend anyway.” Gokudera said. “I was turned into a cat when we were attacked by another family. It was supposed to be the rehearsal of the Inheritance Ceremony.” He stopped what he was saying and shook his head before starting up again. “Soon my boss will officially become the official boss of our family. We thought we were being safe, but apparently we weren’t safe enough. I was able to protect the Tenth, but I turned into... well, that.”

“You’re right, I don’t get it.” Yamamoto said with a laugh and scratched the back of his head.

Gokudera rolled his eyes and continued anyway. “I know that you are a normal citizen that would probably have no knowledge of this, but I think I was turned into a box weapon.” He said that mostly to himself, as if he was trying to figure out what he just said and what it meant. “What color were the flames?” He asked, looking directly at Yamamoto’s eyes that stopped wrapping his arm in favor of staring right back. His eyes were amazing, but he’s a cat so he’s still not boyfriend material.

“Red,” Yamamoto answered, still completely lost, realizing that the boy couldn’t see the flames himself. He wasn’t sure if he was supposed to know what he was saying or he really was just an idiot.

“I thought so.” Gokudera said as Yamamoto finished bandaging up his right arm and getting to work on his left. “Storm flames, those are my main flames.”

“Storm flames? Are there other types of flames?”

Gokudera nodded his head. “Let me ask a question of my own.” He said, gesturing with his head at the bedside table next to where Yamamoto was sitting.

“I felt an energy coming from that drawer. You mind disclosing what you are hiding from me?” 

The back of Yamamoto’s neck became wet from sweat. “Maybe, that depends,” He said with a nervous laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of an experiment. I have a few chapters written and I'm not sure if I should continue or not or whether I should put smut in. I beg of you to comment and leave your thoughts. Like literally don't be shy. I need to know if you're there so I would know whether to continue or not. Katekyo Hitman Reborn is one of my favorite manga and I want to write something people would like.


End file.
